


Day 17: Ribbons and Bows

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, Good Deucalion, M/M, Phoenix Jordan Parrish, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion could never have expected this sort of present on Christmas morning. Never in all his years on earth would he have thought such a thing would happen. </p>
<p>Not with how violently he and Jordan parted all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17: Ribbons and Bows

Deucalion could never have expected this sort of present on Christmas morning. Never in all his years on earth would he have thought such a thing would happen.

Not with how violently he and Jordan parted all those years ago.

“I understand the secrets now.” The boy is speaking but Deucalion can barely focus past the bright red bow wrapped around his throat, the ribbons trailing over his shoulders. “I’ve...become aware of some stuff since back then. And I...I wanted to know if maybe...maybe we can try again?”

“Why are--the decorations?” Deucalion knows he’s going about this all wrong, letting Jordan shift nervously on the front porch, the open door letting in the cold air, his new pack gathered behind him like particularly unsubtle voyeurs.

“I figured...maybe I could be your Christmas present? If you said yes, that is.” Jordan’s face is slowly but surely coloring, red creeping along his cheeks, a contrast to the silk still around his neck.

“What have you discovered?” He’s still doing it wrong but he can’t...it’s like his brain isn’t firing correctly.

All he can see is the red on his past lover. Alpha’s mates wear red, to symbolize their status in the pack. Jordan can’t...can’t know what he’s offering. Can’t understand how badly Deucalion itches to drop his fangs, to tear away the ribbons and give Jordan a proper red mark to wear all year round.

“I know, uh, about the werewolf thing. About how you’re an Alpha. And I’m...something too. I don’t know what.”

“A phoenix.” Deucalion whispers softly, shock freezing him in place when Jordan’s mouth drops open, red and wet.

“Are you...how do you…”

“I have always known. I thought, perhaps, it would lay dormant. That you would not have to be drug into our world.”

“I’m here now.” Jordan lifts one shoulder in a shrug, hands twisting nervously in front of him. “So...can we? I mean, can we try again?”

Deucalion doesn't answer with words. Instead, he tugs Jordan in, slamming the door shut with the boy’s shoulders and bites through the ribbon of the bow like he’d been itching to since he first saw it. Jordan’s breath catches, before drifting out on a moan when Deucalion puts teeth to his pulse like he used to all those years ago. Before his secrecy tore them apart. When Jordan was merely a young man, just barely out of school, and completely infatuated with him.

“Is this a yes?” Jordan whispers, Deucalion yanking away the ribbons with hurried hands, uncaring of the gleeful cheers of his pack behind him.

“Yes, sweet, precious boy. Always yes.”

Sometimes, Deucalion’s beginning to understand, the unexpected surprises are the best kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
